Ace of Hearts
by Diana Kerrigan
Summary: The second short story in the Ultraviolet series. It began as a normal day on Extropia Station... M-rated for strong sexual themes and coarse language.


'Let the jury consider the verdict' the King said, for about the twentieth time that day.

'No, no!' said the Queen. 'Sentence first – verdict afterwards'

'Stuff that fuckery' said Alice loudly. 'The idea of having the sentence first'

'Hold your tongue!' said the Queen turning purple.

'Fuck you! Fuck this mockery of a trial, fuck your court and all the idiotic sentences and verdicts! I can't even begin to explain how deeply all of this is fucked up. And you all too can fuck off right through the airlock without backup! Kiss my rear hip servos!' said Alice, throwing a victorious glance at her sister - and placed her arm around the girl's waist. Edith chuckled.

'Off with her head!' the Queen shouted at the top of her voice. Nobody moved.

'Riiight. Do you see anyone giving a fuck?' said Alice (she had grown to her full size by this time) 'You're nothing but a bunch of wankers.'

'And a pack of…' Edith suppressed a giggling fit, '…cards'.

At this the whole pack rose up into the air, and came flying down upon Alice: she gave a little scream, half of fright and half of anger, and extended the three lasers integrated in one of her forearms. They began to spin even as as they unfolded, mowing down the pack of cards by Gatling laser fire. Somewhere in the back of her mind Alice registered that the noise of cards disintegrating in the pulses of polarised light sounded suspiciously like glass breaking. Meanwhile Edith in an attempt to help had managed to grab one of the jurors, a splice-duck or something, and wringed its neck. The wretched cards didn't even stand a chance. As the last one of them went down in righteous gunfire, Alice found herself lying on the bank, her head resting between the thighs of her sister who was gently brushing away some dead leaves that had fluttered down from the trees upon her face. The edge of one of the leaves had obviously cut her cheek slightly. Edith took off her red, white bow and ribbon trimmed dress and tenderly wiped off the little drop of Alice's blood.

'Wake up Alice dear!' said her sister. 'Why, what a long sleep you have had!'

Alice giggled and softly bit the girl's inner thigh. Edith tensed up and inhaled sharply but did not pull herself away.

'Fuck, I've had such an extreme dream' said Alice.

'You're telling it to me like I hadn't been there, sis. You serious?'

'Right. I suppose. You were there, I kinda remember.' Alice turned her head to Edith's thigh again, this time kissing it.

The girl whimpered and said quietly 'I think we're not supposed to do that…'

'Fuck that. Have you seen me giving a fuck about what we're supposed to do?' replied Alice.

'Alright, alright' Edith's voice took up a flirtatious undertone. 'I kinda miss the Owls. You, Alice. And Lori, Dinah, Kitty, Rabbit and Snowdrop too...I'm not sure if those are their names but when I try saying them they come out that way,' she added. 'As Lorina. And Dinah.'

'What was that about owls, dear?'

'I've no idea. Birds. I think I read they fly only at night.'

'Why did you bring them up?'

'You did. Or the Concord did. Concord is no more I think. You did something.'

'I think so too. I don't remember what it was though. Kiss me, darling.'

Edith leaned down and kissed her sister on the lips. Alice responded passionately, her tongue intertwining with the other girl's.

Edith also had long hair falling down to the middle of her back - but her tresses were reddish-brown and curly unlike Alice's straight and dark hair. She was wearing only white undies, shoes and knee-highs now. Alice savoured her soft lips, still bearing the sweet lingering taste of the red clone-fruit, which she judged to be a splice of strawberries and mangos - and reaching backwards gently ran her fingertips down the sides of Edith's slim, fragile body.

Edith undid the bow on Alice's neckline and slid her hand inside her dress, identical to hers, only blue – and found the tender softness of her breasts underneath. She felt Alice shiver at her touch and arch her body into her hand under accompaniment of the quiet cadences of her servos. If that was even a word – she thought the right spelling was 'servants' – but she did not see any servants, so maybe she just imagined the whole thing. She returned to massaging Alice's breasts – which while looking small on her frame were in practice a perfect handful. Alice arched her back even more and let out a quiet moan without breaking the kiss.

Edith interrupted their bliss eventually, by lifting up her head and whispering 'My beautiful darling - let me take that dress of yours off'. Alice complied, letting her sister pull it off over her head. At first she did not succeed but Alice undid the little bows on the sides Edith at first hadn't noticed and finally off it came. While she was at it she lifted Alice's legs and stroked the undersides of her thighs before pulling off her undies and teasingly running a finger along her already moist sensitive parts.

She took the finger to her lips…thousands of vague memories converged, her brain registering and recognising the patterns. Alice tasted of silicon grease and honey, her smell a bittersweet incense of lust – what she lacked in subtlety and refinement she made up in straightforward sensuality. Edith sensed Alice slide underneath her, her kisses on her inner thighs sending waves of pleasure through the whole of her body. She gasped loudly as Alice softly pulled on one of her labia with her lips and teeth, through her underwear.

'Sis, forgive me, I have to do this,' breathed Alice, a sharp metallic click bringing out a razor sharp 12" blade-claw along the little finger of her left hand. Edith felt the tip of the claw sliding across her thigh and hip, slicing the fabric of her underwear and uncovering her body completely. Another click made the blade retract but Edith already did not register that, Alice's tongue having found her clit and slowly teasing round it.

Alice reached up and ran her hands across Edith's larger-than-life breasts and their puffy, large, pink nipples. She took them between her fingers and pulled gently in the same time flicking her tongue over Edith's clit. Edith gave out a soft scream and spread her legs wider, riding lower down on Alice's lips and tongue. She looked upwards, the branches of the tree above morphing into a hemisphere of a rose-coloured grid missing a section here or there. When she tried to focus her eyes on it in between Alice's ministrations – it was just branches of a tree again. She ground her hips into the other girls face, getting carried away in deeper and deeper into the ocean of passion…

Alice's hair and face were absolutely drenched in her sister-lover's juices, soaked with their scent and its intricate layers of fresh fruit, flowers and the subtle tinge of musky irresistibility. She licked the corner of her mouth and the trickle of juices running downwards which otherwise would have eventually reached her ear and semiautomatically saved the moment to storage. She sucked and nibbled on Edith's clit, feeling the girl's hands on her own breasts only barely, by a tactile equivalent of peripheral vision – her brain was notoriously bad at multitasking. So she concentrated on Tellie's …no, what was her name, Edith's…enjoyment first. Alice charged her capacitors and added a weak electric current to the final strokes of her tongue, sending Edith's body in violent convulsions of ecstasy. She felt the waves of tension running through her slim frame and hugged Edith's thighs, contracting the waves herself, both girls synching up for the now inevitable climax…

Edith collapsed on the top of Alice's body. She knew of her sweet sister's multitasking weakness and as she lay there exhausted and softly nibbled on Alices lower lips, her head rested on her thigh , her wetware glands released a large dose of adrenaline into her system, wiping out all physical drain and restarting her body fresh. She knew she was going to pay for that but right now she didn't care. Her body tensed up as she rolled both herself and considerably heavier Alice over – and demonstrating superhuman flexibility and snakelike vertebrae, nimbly slid out from underneath her between her thighs, leaving Alice on all fours.

'Sweet, sweet darling, I know what you are actually like, little poseur.' she whispered, lightly running her fingertips up Alice's back towards the back of her neck. Alice said nothing, just turned her head back and for a moment when their gazes met it seemed Alice's large blue eyes lit up in a deep purple glow, as if she had allowed the light of her soul shine through mere physical presence. She looked so trusting and vulnerable like that, like a little girl…made of 250 lbs synthetic flesh-sheathed titanium steel. Edith leaned down and kissed Alice's lips - warm, soft and welcoming. Alice had closed her eyes and froze in anticipation. Edith gently bit and pulled on her bottom lip with her teeth, taking one of Alice's hands in hers, bending her arm in the elbow. Then the other, planting a kiss between her shoulderblades and lowering the entire upper body of Alice down on the grass, instinctively trying to feel the girl's non-existent heartbeat.

She kissed Alice's hips and her elevated owl-holding-a-cogwheel&rebel cross rendition of Venus symbol tattoo on the small of her back – otherwise known as the logo of the LOCas, the Laughing Owl Concord. Edith could never afford such visible displays, always being in the centre of society's attention. A part of her regretted that. There was a beauty to the rougher kind of body art. She slid her hand underneath Alice stroking her deceptively soft tummy concealing the powerful silico-metallic machinery underneath, down to her wet, throbbing lady bits. Edith leaned down and kissed them , her lover instantly responding with a relaxed purr-like moan. She parted the folds of Alice's flesh with her tongue, lightly hitting her clit with the large diamond adorning her tongue piercing. Alice whimpered and drove her hips back into Edith. She smiled by herself and positioned two of her slender fingers with rose-coloured crystalline nails so that Alice driving her hips backwards impaled herself on them. She continued her movements while Edith just held her hand there, eventually adding a third finger to the mix, tracing the nails of her other hand down the insides of Alice's thighs. As Alice got more and more excited Edith reached into the river, retrieving a transparent clear crystal-looking external peripheral module with soft, transparent synthweave straps and a smartlink plug. She plugged the smartlink into a port on the small of her back and single-handedly adjusted the straps.

Of course that was an entirely too cheap and too complicated solution, a glitterata of her wealth could afford to switch to another, correspondingly equipped morph just for an afternoon – but that was not an option to Edith, bearing irreparable ego scars of prolonged exposure to natal cyberpsychosis, a trait she had in common with her partner in the present endeavour, Alice. Her body was her temple and her invincible fortress of perfection now - and its drawbridges were forever and permanently raised. And if there hadn't been a century of implicit trust between the two, even a portable ladder at its walls would require days of posthypnotic trance to fix the collateral damage.

The green river bank flickered in red letters, NANOSYNCHRONISATION EXCEPTION 18034, for a second or two - but the girls missed it, for the eyes of both were closed now. Edith had was adjusting her connections to her smartlinked sensorium, meanwhile withdrawing her fingers from inside Alice and letting her lick one of them clean and saving the remaining two for herself.

'How much do you want me, Alice?' playfully inquired Edith and flicked Alice's clit with her finger. Alice whimpered…

'Very, very, very much.' Alice said breathily and looked over the shoulder backwards at her again, this time the purple glow not disappearing from her eyes. They had become almost black, only three dots of intense purple radiance forming an equilateral triangle in the centre of each of her eyes were giving the light in question, her voice having become noticeably softer and more childlike. 'Take me, Tellie darling…'

Edith deprioritised the task of parsing 'Tellie' and switched to smartlink sensorium almost fully, remotely tasting, smelling and feeling the soft texture of Alice's inside, her peripheral slowly sliding inside her. Alice gasped as Edith readjusted girth of it and established a rhythm to her strokes - and took to accompanying each of them with a soft moan of pleasure.

Edith caressed Alice's sides and shoulders as she continued the thrusts with her peripheral, occasionally withdrawing it and sliding a couple of fingers inside Alice and curving them downwards. Her flesh sheath to Edith's knowledge had the most precise and full reconstruction of human sensory nervous system ever gracing a synthmorph…so such attempt at G-spot stimulation invariably produced a scream of uncontrolled ecstasy. She slid her peripheral inside her again and increased the speed, the sensory cocktail from smartlink and morph simultaneously driving Edith herself over the edge and towards losing control. Alice's counter-thrusts with her hips acquired a wild quality. The wave of pre-orgasmic tension steadily rose, for both of them simultaneously..

'ooohmyoohmyyyyesssss please..!' Alice let out a glass-shattering scream as Edith dragged 8 of her crystalline fingernails down her back and pinched her nipples. She rose, arched her body and reached backwards with her arms pulling Edith closer into her, Edith in turn took hold of her hair, fibre optics in it having lit up with the same purple glow as her eyes.

They reached another climax this way. Edith turned Alice's head back and kissed her on the lips passionately, her breasts pressing into Alice's back. A violent tremor ran over Alices body, passing over to Edith through both the smartlink and the extensive body contact. Edith wanted yet more but her light, slender socialite morph was inevitably running out of energy.

But Alice, wonderful Alice understood her without asking. She laid her back against a tree and lowered herself on Edith's peripheral, careful not to shatter her hipbone. In half-trance Edith squeezed Alice's breasts as she rode her to the last peak of ecstasy. Edith closed her eyes reached out to hold on to something but it there was nothing solid in her reach anyway, whatever she got hold of, came loose.

A grid of arc lightnings formed over Edith's entire visual field. As she orgasmed the last time her peripheral vision registered her hand clutching the dead splice-duck juror but overwhelmed by the sensations she failed to even let it go. Alice's body spasmed and froze, with Edith's extension still inside her - entering winddown mode, motionless, eyes closed. Alice slowly leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the exhausted Edith's open lips.

'My Lady? I am sorry for interruption. I could not get you to respond before. Yellow alert. Here's the list of threats…'

Alice mentally swore and opened the list to entoptics. 4 Extropian Securicor law enforcement heavy walkers, each of a different suit. An augmented biomorph, Grade B Fury,of Hearts. And a reapermorph, of Diamonds.

It did not look great. Four-of-a-kind is a pretty impressive combo. Hell if she even knew what her hand was. She transmitted a request.

'Grace, darling, thanks for the intel. Could you remind me what is my hand like? Can't find the data anywhere.'

'Your request does not make any sense, my Lady. Elaborate.'

Edith felt Alice pausing and opened her eyes only to see the world as she knew it to cease to exist, everything disappeared as soon as she looked at it. Trees, river, the grassy bank. And then there was no Edith either.

Telluria Xerxes, socialite and the custodian of the Exhibition Hall of Hyperdimensional Arts in Extropia Station was having a perfect view at an expansive penthouse room covered by a rose-coloured glazed dome. Some parts of which were missing and some bearing the marks of heavy gunfire. She was lying on her back on a sofa, judging by the evidence eviscerated with something sharp. In a pose of unmistakable intent, straddling her body was transhumanity's response to Old Earth Christmas trees, the blacklight LED covered morph of Alice. Far from being her sister, 'Alice' was a certain Diana Cyprian, commonly known by her Anarchynet handle Ultraviolet, the embodiment of pretty much everything that's wrong with the Scum. Naked of course. Much like herself, one might add. Then she noticed the others - the walkers, the Fury, the Reaper.

The Fury in Securicor uniform stepped forward:

'Ma'am, we're sorry it took so long, we had to neutralise the entire security network in the two lower floors, this is why we had to bring in a military platform. We apologise for the intrusion but we could not take any chances. We had gunfire reported. Upon arrival there were no brainwave patterns of aggression detected and we evaluated the situation as under control, so we decided to stand by until a convenient opportunity to communicate presents itself.'

'And…' dazedly inguired Telluria, known as Tellie to her circle of friends, '..at least I hope you did not have to wait long?'

'No, ma'am. Not at all. Half an hour tops and there were no other calls incoming so we took our duty to the citizenship seriously and decided to wait and report to a valued priority client in person. Our remote drones lost in attempts to draw the fire of your security network are covered by the insurance contract. Thank you again, and have a wonderful day, ma'am. Same to your beautiful companion. '

The Securicor patrol moved on.

Tellie attempted to wave, out of sheer sense of surreal. Turned out it could still be worse. In her hand was the corpse of Pom Pom, her genefreak pet. It looked like some sort of bird covered in llamalike, long fur and had had a patented splice of bird, reptilian and mammal DNA. As it stood its neck was broken and even glitterati did not go to the length of installing cortical stacks in pets. So, that was a definite write-off.

Still straddling her body in a cowgirl pose, Ultraviolet asked in a pitiful voice:

'Tellie? Say something? You mad?'

Tellie wanted to cry. She lowered her eyes and looked at the second-rate nanodrug package with one capsule still unused.

Wonderland V5.2

* * *

><p>Tellie felt better now. She was still mourning poor Pom Pom but generally it seemed life was going to get back on the track. She had printed a pretty red designer dress to accentuate her sylph features and replace the prismatic fibre one cut into pieces. Also the damage control to her rep had been mostly successful – even the most dedicated optimist could not hope to surprise the Extropian public by drugs and sex scandals.<p>

She'd rather the precise details did not become known, because she had a little reason to be careful. She had a dark past. Funding a terrorist organisation unlike eccentricity would not go unnoticed. But there was no reason to believe she could ever be linked to something that incriminating. Still it turned out Wonderland V5.2 was deemed excessively stable by every possible review – so it was anybody's guess how they had managed to derail and glitch it and to top it all off, bypass the forced morph standby mode. Could be Dee's integrated weapons being part of her residual body image. Could be their age. Their shared ego makeup. Could be anything.

But for now she had Dee. Who after a repeat session of the enjoyable had promised to take care of sensationalist press drones hovering around the damaged dome of the residence sector and gone upstairs. Tellie did not know what Ultraviolet's last phrase, 'Super Space Invaders, coming from the outer space...', exactly meant but she sincerely hoped there will not be any trouble. For one day it would be too much.


End file.
